A Time for Friends
by ss-sunset
Summary: A story on how Kate and Lanie met so long ago...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Time for Friends**

Kate had just sat down on what was now considered their couch when Castle came into the office and handed her a wrapped package. She looked up at him and he just smiled and shrugged saying he had nothing to do with it. For once she knew this to be the truth as they had just gotten back from their time away from the city as a family.

Family, a word Kate still hadn't gotten used to even after all this time together. Sure, there were times she wanted to kill Castle and times when they both had lost sight of what their hearts truly needed only to be brought back by one common denominator, her good friend Lanie.

Dr. Lanie Parrish started out as a friend of Kate's, one of her best friends, but had really turned out to be a voice of reason for both of them. She was the one who wouldn't let it go, wouldn't let them give up when times got tough. Lanie had had as much to do with the ring on Kate's finger as Castle and herself.

She started to open the mysterious package when she felt Castle's arm wrap around her and pull her into him. She leaned into his side when she saw that it was a scrapbook and a note from none other then Lanie Parish.

Kate opened the front of the book and smiled. In true Lanie form she'd written:

_Honey, I__'__m glad you finally came around to see what I told you so long ago everyone else could see. You two are so cute together and the love you have for each other is evident in everything you both do. Just remember you will always be my girl and I will always have your back, past, present and future. _

_Enjoy your wedding present, _

_Lanie _

Mounted below the note was an old picture taken of Lanie and Kate. She pulled the book closer and looked at it, thinking.

Kate knew Lanie was up to something earlier when she told them she had a gift for them but they would have to wait till they got back. She didn't disappoint but thinking back to their long time friendship, she never did let her down. Pushed her to the breaking point a few times and more than a few times Kate pushed back just as hard. They were peas in a pod and had been from the start. Family didn't always need to be blood related.

Kate felt his eyes staring down at her and knew he wanted to know how this how thing started from what would appear to an outsider to be an unlikely friendship. In all their time spent together as a couple and with her best friend, you would have thought it would have been brought up, if nothing else to fill in the back story. It never was though.

Kate looked up at her husband with a smile and said "I know you are the storyteller of our family but let me tell you a little story of my own.

"It was just after I started my training at the police academy when I had my first experience with Lanie. Even back then, Lanie was a force to be reckoned and didn't hesitate to mess with the new recruits-my class was no exception.

"I had heard the rumors of the autopsies that always seemed to be going on during a recruits first trip and how Lanie would use them to test a new cops mettle. Most failed but I knew in order to gain the respect of the male cops failure would not be an option. We walked into the morgue and were immediately hit with the horrible smell of death. The rest of my class backed off at the first glance of a body on the table, cut open for the world to see but to me there was a story involved and I wanted to know more. I stepped up to the table, looked Lanie in the eye and started asking questions. It wasn't long before we were ushered out to endure more training but I turned and said I would be back after my shift. Lanie's gut response was you better be. Our eyes met and I had just met my match, possibly a friend under fire.

"I did end up coming back after my shift and got the question from Lanie as to why I was interested in the body. Out of all the cops that had come through her lab, I was the only one who wanted to know the who and the why of the victim. Back then I wasn't exactly open to other people so I gave the standard response that I was just curious about the situation." Kate took a moment to look at Castle knowing he wanted to make a remark but all she heard was a slight chuckle. Kate continued her story with a slight squeeze of his hand,

"Lanie wouldn't let it go and pushed, saying there had to be more to the story. I remember I pushed back and told her to figure it out for herself if she knew better. She stepped up though and told me I must have lost someone close to me but the murder was never solved. I didn't have to confirm she was right as I knew it was written all over my face.

"It's what set off the chain of events that lead to where we are now. A conservative, hard nosed cop together with a medical examiner who isn't afraid to have some fun made for quite pair and lots of stories. One day I may even tell you some more of them if you play your cards right."

"Oh really. I think I may have to take you on so I can hear about some of the stories. A game of poker, clothing optional and this time make sure no gummie bears are in sight." Castle quipped with a smirk on his face.

"I think that could be arranged. Just name the time" Kate teased back.

"Anyway, the rest as you would say is history or in this case pages in a book of one medical examiner and one homicide detective."

She closed the book with a small smile, looked over at Rick and gave him a tender kiss."Now I've told you my story, what about you and the mayor? You've never told me exactly how you two met only that he was a fan." Kate said with a smile.

"That my dear is a story for another day. For now, I have other things on my mind. "Castle said as Kate felt his hands start to roam. She thought definitely a story for another day.

Wanted to thank Xonze and rkcaskett for being my beta readers on this story. Without each of their strengths and input, this story would not be as polished.


End file.
